


Swimming is prohibited

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: It's wet and smutty. Yep. That's all there is too it.





	Swimming is prohibited

**Author's Note:**

> Nice anon wrote me on tumblr: Soooo... It's been awhile since u posted on ao3. Are u ok? Also, if you are, what hsppened with Conchell in the fountain? Is it smutty? Please say it's smutty?
> 
> Here it is. Smutty as fuck.

Connor knocked on his boyfriend’s door. Kevin, his roommate, opened, looking like he had just got out of bed. Since it was eight o’clock on a Saturday, Connor figured he probably had. ‘Mitchell’s in the bathroom,’ he grumbled. ‘Come in.’

Connor sat down on the edge of his boyfriend’s bed. His fingers were tapping a melody on Mitchell’s bedframe. Their two swords and their bronze chest plates were tucked into Connor’s magical backpack, courtesy of Hermes. When Mitchell came out he kissed Connor on the cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him along. ‘Sorry, Kev, go back to sleep now.’

‘I can’t believe you do this _every_ Saturday morning, when you can sleep in. You’re idiots.’

‘Blame the ADHD,’ Mitchell sing-song-ed as they left. Kevin fell head first back into his bed with a thud.

‘What got him in such a sour state this time?’ Connor asked as they left.

‘Bad date last night,’ Mitchell said. ‘He was home at like, nine.’

Mitchell and Connor walked for twenty minutes before they reached their spot, a fairly secluded part of a park where they could do their sword practice in peace. They did this every Saturday morning to get rid of some of the week’s pent up energy. Simply going for a run a couple nights a week didn’t really suffice and once Mitchell had started to complain about gaining weight without the rigorous training regime they were used to from camp Connor had gotten Cecil to sneak them swords and breast plates to practice with. Saturday mornings were the best because most of the students were still in bed hung over. Connor didn’t get hung over and Mitchell hadn’t touched alcohol since that Fourth of July when they had become a couple. That time when he hadn’t been able to handle his abilities, almost getting a panic attack and Connor had ended up throwing him into the Long Island Sound. As they geared up Connor said: ‘So a couple of guys from my economics class are having a party in their apartment on campus tonight. I was thinking of going. Do you wanna come along? I don’t really know anyone but them, so…’

‘Yeah, I can do that. Give Kevin some alone time to mourn his date.’

‘Also, my roommate is gone until Monday, so you can crash in my room after.’

Mitchell smirked. ‘Are you really sure you want to go to a party, then?’

Connor pulled him close so they were pressed against each other. He kissed Mitchell while running his fingers through his purple hair. ‘We don’t have to stay late and we have the entire Sunday to ourselves.’

‘Sounds good. But you’re getting me Chinese for dinner because I am not leaving your bed and I am not putting on pants.’

Connor squeezed his boyfriend’s butt and smiled into the kiss. ‘I do love you without pants.’

‘Yes, you do.’

‘Deal. But I get to take full advantage of this no pants thing.’

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

They sparred for a couple of hours before heading back for breakfast and showers. They were both dripping with sweat. Kevin was up when Mitchell walked into their room. ‘Hey, you’ve joined the living.’

‘Fuck you, Mitch.’

‘You don’t fuck,’ Mitchell said offhandedly on his way to the bathroom. He took a long, hot shower and scrubbed himself until his skin was red.

Kevin was correcting Mitchell’s homework that was due Tuesday when he came back out again. Mitchell glanced at it while he picked some sweats and a t-shirt from his closet. ‘You’re getting better,’ Kevin said without looking up. ‘Come senior year I probably won’t even have to look at your stuff before you hand it in.’

‘Thanks,’ Mitchell smiled. ‘I really appreciate it.’

‘No worries. It helps me, too.’

‘How can my sorry excuse for spelling possibly help you?’

Kevin looked up at him. ‘Not your spelling, but I kinda like how your mind works. You look at problems and find solutions way different than I do. You’re teaching me, too.’

‘Huh. Who would’ve known? Anyway, you’ll be pleased to hear that I’ll sleep at Connor’s tonight. His roommate’s out for the weekend. Apparently we’re going to some party tonight and then we’ll just hang around tomorrow. Dunno if I’ll come back tomorrow night or Monday morning before class.’

Kevin gave him a thumbs-up. He was now looking forward to being completely alone for a whole night and a day. He wasn’t a very social person and living this close with someone was hard on him. Mitchell packed his bag with some nice clothes, make-up and his computer and phone. When they had first met Kevin had commented on the cool color (celestial bronze) and Mitchell had said that it was some kind of limited edition that Connor had gotten him for his birthday, which was sort of true. It was a birthday present and it _had_ been limited edition.

By now almost every demigod had one and Leo was making big money selling them together with the Stoll’s. Mitchell’s was a prototype, one of the firsts. For a long time it had only been Travis, Connor, Leo and their significant others who had them, but then Travis, in some probably questionable way, had gotten his hands on a rather large quantity of celestial bronze and imperial gold. Now these things were in high demand because they were at least 99% monster-safe.

Mitchell left Kevin to correct all his other homework and headed for Connor’s room. It wasn’t too far, the other end of the same building actually. Mitchell was on the third floor and Connor on the first. He knocked on the door and Connor pulled him in by the collar before pushing up against the now closed door and kissed him senseless. ‘I’ve missed you,’ he mumbled.

‘You saw me an hour ago.’

‘That’s not what I meant,’ Connor grinned.

‘You’re insatiable.’

‘Mhm. Have you seen my boyfriend?’

‘On occasion,’ Mitchell smiled.

‘Well, then can you blame me?’

‘Is that what we are, boyfriends?’

Connor groaned and dunked his forehead against the door. ‘You always have to take it one line too far, don’t you? Are you ever gonna let me forget about that?’

Mitchell laughed and gently pushed Connor off him to go sit on the bed. Connor joined him. He laid down and put his head in Mitchell’s lap. ‘I’m only messing with you because I love you, Con.’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Connor actually pouted. Mitchell kissed his pout and laughed even more. When Connor sat up and pulled Mitchell’s shirt off the other boy sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

 

\----------------------------

 

They ended up being a little late for the party, the time getting away from them between watching a movie, getting ready, eating dinner and taking advantage of being alone for once. The party was in pretty good swing when they got there. Connor was greeted by one of his school friends, James. He introduced Mitchell and they were offered drinks. Connor had a beer but Mitchell declined. ‘I don’t drink. I’m fine.’

‘Stiff, much?’ James smirked.

‘Actually, thanks to Connor, I haven’t been this loose in days,’ Mitchell said and winked before he turned around and walked away. Connor followed him, cherry red in his face.

‘Mitch, I fucking see these p.. people every day,’ he stuttered. Mitchell slung his arm around Connor’s waist.

‘Relax, dear, I highly doubt they think we’re not having sex. And also, I think that boy likes you, I had to put him in place.’

Connor huffed. ‘He has a girlfriend you know.’

‘That proves nothing. Trust the Aphrodite kid on this one, Hermes boy.’ Mitchell pinned him against the wall and kissed him possessively while he slipped a hand under Connor’s t-shirt. Connor threw his arms around Mitchell’s neck and moaned into his mouth. When Mitchell finally pulled away, he said with a sparkle in his eyes:

‘If this is what happens when boys like me, I hope they never stop. I like possessive Mitchell.’

‘Be careful what you wish for, Stoll. I can possess you all you want when we get home tonight.’

‘We could leave now?’

Mitchell laughed. ‘I suggested not putting on pants and leaving the room at all, remember? Now we’re here we might as well have some fun. I’ll take care of you when we get home, pretty boy. Just make sure you stay sober enough to handle it.’

Connor felt the same tingle in his belly that he always did when Mitchell was taking control. He groaned into Mitchell’s shoulder before he freed himself and pulled Mitchell further into the house.

 

\----------------------------

 

Connor had been talking to James for gods knew how long when he realized he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in… how long was it? His demigod instincts kicked in and he started looking around. James realized he didn’t have Connor’s attention. ‘What’s up Stoll?’

‘I just realized… I haven’t seen Mitchell in a while, like an hour at least.’

‘So?’

Connor realized he couldn’t very well say that he was scared of a monster attacking him so he said: ‘I’m worried he’s getting into trouble.’

‘What kind of trouble could he possibly get himself into here?’

‘I dunno… drinking?’

‘It’s a party, Stoll. Would that really be the end of the world?’

Something cold started forming in the pit of Connor’s stomach. ‘James… what did you do?’

‘ _I_ didn’t do anything, Tamara on the other hand might have… you know, given him a drink or two to get him to loosen up. He was awfully stiff.’

Connor shook his head. ‘No. No, Mitchell wouldn’t drink, he _knows_ he can’t have alcohol. He _knows_ he can’t handle it.’

‘What do you mean when he say he can’t handle it?’

Fuck! He couldn’t tell these people about Mitchell’s abilities being incompatible with alcohol. He couldn’t tell them about last Fourth of July when he had to throw his boyfriend in the water to cool him off because he was nearly having a panic attack because he couldn’t shield himself from people’s emotions. By now, Connor’s Hermes’s brain was working at full capacity and what he blurted out was: ‘He’s a recovering addict.’ Shit. Mitchell was going to kill him for this. Well, there was no turning back now. James paled in front of him. Connor continued his lie: ‘He doesn’t want people to know, but…’ Connor sighed for drama. ‘Mitchell lived on the streets for some years before he came to the school where we both lived before coming here. He doesn’t have any parents and kind of got lost in the system, being the messed up gay kid no one wanted. It was hard on him, and drinking started as a way to stay warm and ended up being a coping mechanism. He’s been sober for years, but… last Fourth of July he accidentally had some and the buzz gave him a panic attack. It took me hours to calm him down. It was really scary. I sure hope that’s not what happened now.’ He was carefully eyeing James who got paler and paler throughout the story. No! The idiot didn’t…

‘We may have… uhm…’

‘You didn’t trick him into drinking, did you?’

‘I just thought…’

‘You shouldn’t think.’

‘Really, I…’

‘Just help me find him. Fucking moron.’

 

\--------------------------------

 

Connor finally found Mitchell curled up in a corner in the sofa on the patio. His eyes were glazed and his hands were covering his ears. Tears were gleaming on his cheeks. James looked at him with horror in his eyes. ‘I fucking told you so,’ Connor muttered.

‘I’m so sorry, Con, if I had known…’

‘Yeah, well, trust me next time, idiot. You don’t just trick people into drinking alcohol you fucking shit. You don’t know people’s stories.’

‘We just wanted him to loosen up, we didn’t think…’

‘No, you didn’t.’ Connor sat down next to Mitchell on the sofa and gently put a hand on his waist. Mitchell flinched. Connor quickly grabbed the hand that subconsciously went for the celestial bronze blade Mitchell kept around his ankle. ‘Sweetness, it’s me,’ he cooed. ‘I’m gonna get you home, okay?’

Mitchell blinked. ‘Con…?’

‘Yeah, sweetness I’m here.’

‘I think I drank something…’

‘I think you did too. Do you wanna go home?’

‘There’s so many of them, Con. Like last time. It’s spinning. I can’t breathe,’ he slurred.

‘I know, sweetness, I know. I’ll carry you if I have to, you know I can. Just like last time.’

‘Like last time…’

Connor helped Mitchell get out of the sofa and walk on his wobbly legs away from the building. He had to use all his concentration on walking so Connor didn’t even bother trying to talk to him. When they reached the campus fountain Connor had an idea. ‘Fuck, it worked last time,’ he muttered to himself before he sat Mitchell down on the edge. Connor sat himself down next to his boyfriend and gave Mitchell a little shove in his chest. The Aphrodite boy flailed his arms as he fell backwards, grabbing onto whatever he could find, which happened to be Connor, and pulled him down with him. Mitchell broke the surface with a gasp when he came back up, and Connor soon joined him. ‘I thought I would keep myself dry this time,’ Connor smiled. ‘I clearly underestimated you.’ Mitchell giggled and threw his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Connor leaned in to kiss him. ‘How much did you drink anyway?’

‘I think I just had a couple of cups of that punch. That girl I was with kept assuring me there was no alcohol in it. It sure as frick didn’t taste like it.’

‘James said they wanted to trick you into having alcohol because they thought you dragged me down with your stiffness.’

‘My stiffness?’

‘His words, not mine.’

‘Well, this sure as Hades brings home the point that I should keep away from alcohol.’

Connor chuckled. ‘Yeah. Sorry about my friends. I gave them a really good yelling. I may have also had to fabricate a reason why it was so dangerous for you to drink. They didn’t believe me when I just said you shouldn’t.’

Connor was blushing and avoiding Mitchell’s gaze. Mitchell felt his boyfriend was being a little bashful because of what he had said. ‘What did you say, Stoll?’

‘I may have… uhm… _may_ have told them you are a recovering alcoholic and that the buzz would give you a panic attack.’

‘You said what!?’

‘I panicked and I needed something believable. I couldn’t really tell them the truth now could I?’

Mitchell sighed and rubbed his temples. ‘No, I suppose you couldn’t.’

‘It was the first thing that came to mind, sweetness, I’m so sorry. I told them how you had come to camp after living on the street and that you had been drinking to cope with homelessness.’

‘Told them my whole life’s story, did you? Okay, well in your defense it’s not that far-fetched, is it?’ Connor held his arms out and Mitchell crawled over to him and settled in his lap. ‘You know I always forgive you eventually.’

‘I know. And you know I’m always sorry.’

‘I know.’

‘Can I kiss you?’ Mitchell nodded. Connor kissed his neck and his jawline, making Mitchell shiver. He shifted so he was straddling Connor in the water, kissing along his neck down to the neckline of his shirt. Connor shifted under him. ‘Do you wanna go home?’ Connor panted.

‘Yeah,’ Mitchell mumbled into his neck.

They got out of the fountain, laughing at each other because of how wet they were. Connor was really uncomfortable. He usually didn’t wear skinny jeans, always favoring his old ripped ones, but tonight Mitchell had convinced him to wear one of Mitchell’s pairs because his butt looked so good in them. Now that they were wet, they were hugging his body in all the wrong places. He sighed and unbuttoned them. Mitchell looked at him like he couldn’t believe what he was doing. ‘They’re really uncomfortable when they’re wet,’ Connor explained. ‘I can’t live like this.’

‘Sure you can’t, let’s go. If you’re not gonna wear pants I want to get home as quickly as possible,’ Mitchell said and pinned Connor to the side of the fountain with his hips while he kissed him. Connor grabbed his butt and squeezed it, making Mitchell purr contentedly.

‘And what do we have here?’

They both turned around to the source of the voice. Looking at them from a few feet away were two campus police men. One of them was shining his flashlight on them. ‘Fuck,’ Connor muttered. Mitchell released his grip on his boyfriend and sauntered over to them. Connor could basically see the allure he gave out like a pinkish glow on his skin.

‘Well, hello there officers,’ he said, voice practically dripping with honey. ‘Is there a problem?’ Connor was by now trying to hide his growing erection by holding the bundle of jeans in front of himself. Mitchell’s allure affected him too, even though it wasn’t aimed at him. Already being in love with the guy did that to him.

‘You two were engaging in public indecency,’ one of the officers said, pointing his flashlight at Connor. ‘It is also against campus rules to swim in the fountain.’

‘Oh, but we didn’t swim. The water isn’t nearly deep enough to do that,’ Mitchell said with a smile. ‘But if it’s not allowed, shouldn’t someone put up a sign?’ he asked innocently.

The officers looked around and realized he was right. There was actually no sign that prohibited swimming in the fountain. ‘Well, we’re sorry, then. We’ll put up a sign,’ one of them said.

‘Yes, yes, first thing tomorrow morning,’ the other one said.

‘You nice boys can go do your work now,’ Mitchell said. ‘We’ll be going home.’

‘Alright. Well, nice to see you,’ one of the officers said. ‘Have a pleasant night.’

‘Oh I will,’ Mitchell smiled before he turned and grabbed Connor, walking away.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Once they were safely in Connor’s room he dropped the jeans he were carrying and grabbed Mitchell by the waist.

‘Shower?’ Mitchell whispered.

‘Oh Gods yes,’ Connor responded.

They kissed and undressed each other roughly, while stumbling their way to the bathroom. It was as if they didn’t even have time to get their clothes off, they were _that_ horny. They were actually standing in the shower with the water on and Mitchell still had his jeans on. It wasn’t until he was about to drop to his knees that he realized he was constricted by wet denim. He looked down, a little surprised that he wasn’t naked yet, and Connor started giggling.

Connor unbuttoned his jeans and helped him get them off, getting rid of his boxer’s in the same process. Then he kissed Mitchell on the thigh, making his boyfriend’s dick twitch. Mitchell squirmed. Connor sucked on his finger and then while he kissed Mitchell and forced his tongue into Mitchell’s mouth he simultaneously fingered himself open. He was moaning and squirming, making himself horny while Mitchell was kissing him and stroking his dick. When Connor felt that he was starting to get close he swatted Mitchell’s hand away from his dick and turned around so he was facing the wall. He heard the familiar sound of the lube bottle being opened and then Mitchell grabbed him by the hip with one hand and separated his butt cheeks with the other so he could push in. He pressed Connor against the tiled wall doing this but Connor didn’t really mind. He liked it when Mitchell got possessive and rough with him. Mitchell now grabbed his hair in the back of the neck and pulled Connor closer so they were pressed against each other, at the same time fucking him slowly.

‘Oh Mitch… Gods I love your dick.’

‘Do you now?’ Mitchell whispered in his ear. Connor was standing under the shower head so Mitchell became wet when he leaned forward. ‘Well, I love your tight ass. You feel so good, so tight. You make me so horny, I could fuck you all night.’

Connor moaned and started stroking himself. He was panting hard. Mitchell held him over the chest with one arm and on the hip with the other, pinning Connor against him all the while fucking him slowly. He made sure he hit Connor’s prostate every once in a while and he could feel his boyfriend shudder. They slow fucked like this for quite some time before Mitchell started feeling tired and so he upped the pace. Connor started squirming and moaning louder. He kept stroking himself, also faster and faster until Mitchell came inside him, making Connor too come with white squirts on the tiles in the shower. He slumped against his boyfriend and if it wasn’t for Mitchell holding him up he would have fallen in a heap on the floor.

 

\------------------------------

 

They cleaned up and went to bed. The morning after Mitchell woke up spooning his boyfriend. Connor was still asleep, which was rare. Mitchell, however, wasn’t late to take advantage of the situation. Ha trailed feather light kisses on Connor’s shoulder, arm and the back of his neck. This slowly woke Connor up. He hummed with appreciation and squirmed when a particularly light kiss tickled his skin.

‘So now we know you _really_ can’t hold your liquor,’ Connor teased.

Mitchell didn’t answer, instead he separated Connor’s butt cheeks under the cover and slid in, Connor still being loose from last night. He moaned loudly when Mitchell entered, like he almost always did, and dug his fingernails into Mitchell’s thigh. Connor looked at Mitchell over his shoulder, looked at him with those eyes, and Mitchell knew what he wanted. He was not late to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ makerofaqueen


End file.
